


止吻于指

by PlagueDoctorE



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueDoctorE/pseuds/PlagueDoctorE
Summary: 皇女贝。无恋爱经验软妹（指表面平淡内心波涛汹涌）贝蕾丝X爱之火熊熊燃烧中的艾黛尔贾特。私自设定这个世界的神明是另一种贝蕾丝【客串】。把你脑海里主观的皇女贝丢一边享受这个故事吧。
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 2





	止吻于指

窗外正淅淅沥沥地下着小雨，入冬前的雨天总是会比任何季节的雨水更加清冷。这样的雨在安巴尔很常见，它们每年都会来到这里动作流利地跃进一片又一片花坛。  
正巧一阵风吹拂而过，一小簇雨随着这阵风突入室内，风卷起窗帘让那群微小的闯入者能顺利降落至室内。  
滴答，雨滴落至贝蕾丝的左侧脸颊。  
艾黛尔贾特用大拇指为贝蕾丝拭去脸颊上的雨水。  
贝蕾丝的体温残留在雨水中，它顺着艾黛尔贾特大拇指的动作来到贝蕾丝的嘴唇边。  
此时艾黛尔贾特紫藤色的眸子正粼粼闪动，酷似掉落在流水之中被朝阳点亮的紫水晶。她的眼中倒影出贝蕾丝此时因诧异而半张的嘴唇。  
“老师，你最近有点....冷淡呢。”  
艾黛尔贾特轻柔地用大拇指抚摸着贝蕾丝的下嘴唇，她低垂着眼声音低沉。  
雨滴伴随艾黛尔贾特的动作被涂抹到贝蕾丝的下唇，原本干燥的下唇再度变得光泽。  
贝蕾丝的背后被办公桌顶着，她只能将双手的手肘顶在桌面的同时腰部尽力后仰。  
墨蓝色的眼瞳只得紧紧盯着艾黛尔贾特额前的皇冠以及她因为失落而耷拉的眉角。  
她的呼吸打在贝雷丝的脸上，那是一股带着薰衣草与花果木味的清香，也许是她衣服上的熏香也许也是她自有的体香，贝雷丝那么想着。  
她紧紧盯着艾黛尔贾特，就像艾黛尔贾特此时压迫在她身上却心有顾虑。  
她靠得如此之近，贝蕾丝感觉自己的心脏已经快到要停止了，那种过速的眩晕感在她的大脑里乱窜。  
最终贝蕾丝的腰部不堪负重让她倒在了办公室桌子上，这时艾黛尔贾特欺身而上，将原本放在贝蕾丝嘴唇上的左手也放在了贝蕾丝的头发边，墨蓝色的头发铺在棕色的办公桌上，赤红色的手套在这不远处停留，她小心翼翼得避过铺散而开的头丝，在这不远处还有正等待核审的文件以及空置的墨水瓶。  
她把贝蕾丝禁锢在这宽广的办公桌上凝视着贝蕾丝，墨蓝色的眼瞳倒映出自己的面庞。  
“老师。”  
紫水晶般的眼眸再度被打上一层光亮，艾黛尔贾特呢喃低语，她缓慢地俯下身。  
两人的呼吸在彼此靠近之中愈加交融，就在即将要吻上贝蕾丝唇瓣的那一刻，一只食指突然横出点在艾黛尔贾特的嘴唇上。  
贝蕾丝的嘴唇抵在食指的指甲上，她们之间只差一指的距离。  
“艾黛尔贾特。”  
面对艾黛尔贾特表情里表露的不满，贝蕾丝只得一脸抱歉得用食指将两人的嘴唇分开。  
艾黛尔贾特瘪着嘴不满地看向倒在办公桌上满脸桃红的贝蕾丝，她还想继续，可是无奈这贴于嘴唇的答复，她只能心有不甘地退开身子眼睁睁看着贝蕾丝从办公桌上快速起身。  
贝蕾丝通红异常的侧脸与耳根被艾黛尔贾特的目光注视着，她紧抿起的下唇带着一缕湿润的光泽。  
“今天不行。”  
贝蕾丝的眼神躲避开艾黛尔贾特的视线从办公室里落荒而逃。

画面和风景从贝蕾丝的脑海中一闪而过，她捂着嘴只顾奔跑，飞快加速的心脏和如麻的思绪伴随她跑过一个又一个的房间擦过一个又一个路人的肩膀。  
这种折磨最后终于在“砰————”的一声后停止，她来到了自己的房间。  
扑通——！扑通——！扑通——！  
“呼啊.....呼啊.....”  
贝蕾丝背靠着房门慢慢滑下，她蹲跪在地用力呼吸着，快速奔跑地窒息感伴随着一团乱麻般的思绪缠绕在她身上，即使来到了自己的房间那股悸动依旧不依不饶地跟着她。  
“呼啊.....呼啊....……哈………….”  
她看着自己的双手不断调整呼吸，在终于能看清自己双手之后，她把头猛地埋入双手之中。她的呼吸声已经平稳，但胸中的那颗心脏却越发的跳动，似乎一辈子都不能平息。  
“艾黛尔贾特...刚刚...是要亲我...吗？”  
闷闷的细语从她的手掌传来， 她的耳朵也染上了一层桃红色，心脏依旧自顾自得欢悦跳动。  
扑通——！扑通——！扑通——！扑通——！扑通——！  
一种不知道是开心还是烦恼的雀跃从她的大脑中传来，从来没有过的体验贯穿贝蕾丝的全身让她不知所措。  
贝蕾丝看向门口正对着的立身镜，镜面中的自己正蹲跪在地，桃红色在白嫩的肌肤上晕染，它染红脸颊的同时连带侵扰了耳根的领地，表情上冷静沉着早已荡然无存，她半掩着脸露出的墨蓝色眼睛内闪着粼粼水波，此时的她就像从未品尝过恋爱的少女那般……  
哦，忘记说了。  
这个贝蕾丝是昨天刚穿越过来的。  
并且没有恋爱经验。

事情要从一天前开始说起。

仅仅是一愣神一眨眼的功夫，圣墓中不断回响起炎帝的面具坠落在石质台阶上的声音。  
白银色的发丝随着面具的掉落而暴露，银白化为细线散落于头盔之外。  
贝蕾丝的剑尖对准艾黛尔贾特，一种对即将到来的未来感觉到害怕的情绪覆盖了所有东西。  
我不想杀她。  
“杀了这叛徒，贝蕾丝。”  
天帝之剑的剑柄早就被贝蕾丝的手汗弄得湿滑无比，艾黛尔贾特一言不发的盯着贝蕾丝。  
对不起，艾黛尔贾特，如果我能有更多的选择的话……  
贝蕾丝闭上了眼睛，在她闭上眼睛前她看到艾黛尔贾特的眼中逐渐盛满的悲伤。  
能有更多选择的话……我想做一个合格的老师。  
当天帝之剑举到最高处即将取下艾黛尔贾特首级时，每个人的耳中回荡起大修道院里铜质撞钟的声响。  
那是比须臾更快发生的事情，时间的指针在那刻停止了。  
“我不允许你做出那样的选择呢。”  
“所以我要把你这个世界破坏掉。”  
虽然在禁锢的时间中无法动弹，但是贝蕾丝的意识还是自由的，这个神明拥有和她如出一辙的面容只是头顶多了一对龙角。她用着温和的语气对贝蕾丝说道。  
“去谱写属于你和艾黛尔贾特的故事吧。”  
当醒来的贝蕾丝看见躺在她身边的艾黛尔贾特时，她切身体会到了什么叫做“神明为你打开一扇门她就会给在门口你挖个坑”。  
清晨的凉意攀上了贝蕾丝的脊梁让她的睡意消退了一半，贝蕾丝坐在床上看向旁边还在熟睡的艾黛尔贾特，她的胸口正平稳地起伏着，紧闭的双眼也仿佛在做着美梦。当知道艾黛尔贾特平安无事的那一刻贝蕾丝的嘴角绽放出一抹安心的笑容，她轻轻闭上了眼睛。  
提问，你被清晨的第一缕阳光唤醒，等你睁开眼时看到自己和原本要和你互相伤害的人一起躺在皇帝的双人大床上，同时你和她盖着同一条被子并且都没穿衣服。试举证：你们昨晚什么都没发生，只是互相给对方做了全身按摩并累到直接裸睡。  
想起艾黛尔贾特毫无防备的睡颜，贝蕾丝的胸中涌起一股欣慰……  
“昨晚到底发生了什么？”举证失败，维持原判。  
和惊恐。  
清晨渐冷的寒意不断刺激着裸露的肌肤，于是她只能躺回了被窝再顺便帮旁边的艾黛尔贾特盖紧了被子，贝蕾丝躺在和艾黛尔贾特两人共享的被窝里，被窝中的来自另一个人的体温源源不断地温暖着她的皮肤，她面无表情地望着天花板将思绪变得和天花板一样纯白，她想起了自己在圣墓对神明的许愿。  
「能有更多选择的话……我想做一个合格的老师。」  
我说我想做一个合格的教师不是说我要和学生发生性关系啊！  
并且她发现这个神明对愿望的理解有极大的偏差。  
这时就像神明是对她内心深处的声音作出的反应那样，熟睡中的艾黛尔贾特翻了个身将光裸的背部从被窝里展露出来，白暂透红的肌肤上有10道前后左右不对称的指甲抓痕，它们虽有深有浅，但肯定是情到深处难以自理时留下的。贝蕾丝呆愣地看向她的背部，这才惊觉……自己才是被发生性关系的那个人。  
我的未来会经历些什么呢？  
此时的贝蕾丝忽然感觉自己的身体非常酸痛，她认命似得闭上眼睛。  
胸口中传来稳定的心跳声，贝蕾丝将拳头放在自己的心口缓慢地呼吸感受着前一生未曾有过的体验。  
她盯着艾黛尔贾特背后的抓痕，拉起被子将她的背部盖上，随后她往床沿挪了一些。  
还好这张被子足够宽大，贝蕾丝心里那样想着。  
窝在床边缘的一侧的她卷起被角盖在自己身上，她在稍远的地方望着艾黛尔贾特的背影，身体上的疲劳催促她进入睡眠。  
“早安，艾黛尔贾特……”  
5年后的你变得更漂亮了。  
贝蕾丝带着祝福和欣慰那样小声地说道，在最后一句还未出口前她就看着艾黛尔贾特的背影进入梦乡。  
此时的贝蕾丝还不清楚自己被带入了一个怎么样的世界。

宫廷内种了许多花，每个花坛都按照某个标准细致考究，负责花圃的园丁会把选中的花朵们用铁铲放进约定好的位置，无数的花朵会形成设计者心中的图案。  
贝蕾丝勤着油布伞回头望向艾黛尔贾特的办公室，那一扇窗户依旧开着，风正一下接着一下地吹拂着窗帘，窗边没有人。  
艾黛尔贾特应该是在房间里的，贝蕾丝想。  
她看回面前的花坛，低垂下眼脸看着雨滴落在花瓣上。  
橘色花朵在雨中盛开，它的娇艳仿佛想要把沾染其上的雨滴都染上色彩。  
艾黛尔贾特只要站在窗边就能看到我，贝蕾丝想。  
但是有种异样的情感抓住了她，那种情感和她恢复的心脏交织在一起，就像互相牵动的两根细绳，让她无法与艾黛尔贾特正常相处。  
她喜欢艾黛尔贾特，那是一种渴望看到她幸福的情感。那种感情异常单纯又不简单，因为贝蕾丝根本没想到会是她自己给予艾黛尔贾特幸福的那个人。教师与学生发展成恋爱是非常禁忌的关系。  
而且这事情也发生得突如其来。  
当贝蕾丝第二次睡醒后，她身边的艾黛尔贾特早就不见踪影，偌大的大床突然变得非常空旷寂寥，她躲在被窝里阅读起放于床头柜上的学生手册时才知道……现在已经是圣墓事件发生后的第六个年头了，她心脏中的炎之纹章随着蕾雅的死亡而消逝，芙朵拉大陆统一后她和艾黛尔贾特结了婚。  
看到这里贝蕾丝将学生手册合上放回了原地后缩进了被窝她把自己埋进被窝中……开始逃避现实。  
贝蕾丝在被窝里把自己抱成一团。  
毕竟贝蕾丝生前（？）是个体面人（？）。她这短暂的一生里（？）曾经做过佣兵、教师、兼职快递员以及剩饭剩菜清扫员。她的职业生涯丰富多彩，她最热衷的还是教育事业，她是一个能为学生尽善尽哲赴汤蹈火的老师。  
举个例子，如果艾黛尔贾特提出她喜欢一位有着“深色头发、冷静沉着、身世成谜、能力强劲、偶尔露出微笑、做事果断、曾经做过佣兵”等特点的女性教师的话，她会迅速地把萨米亚请进自己的学级并且每次出击都让她做艾黛尔贾特的副官。  
回想起出击时艾黛尔贾特向自己投来的热烈视线，贝蕾丝这才发现……好像她搞错了一些东西。  
其实艾黛尔贾特喜欢的是自己。  
侧卧于床上的贝蕾丝的左手触摸着那片艾黛尔贾特曾躺过的地方，那块地方已经没有温度残留了，可是属于艾黛尔贾特的气息依旧缠绕于贝蕾丝的心头久久不散。  
凝望着雨中盛开的橘红色花朵，贝蕾丝发现自己就像不了解这些花的花名那样不了解艾黛尔贾特。  
降于石板上的水声唤起圣墓之中的回忆，回荡其中的面具落地声和这片落雨之声是多么相像。  
“老师。”  
闻声回头看去，多洛提雅已经站在贝蕾丝的旁边了。  
“在雨中漫步吗。”  
贝蕾丝摇头。  
“看来是有未解的烦恼呢。”  
多洛提雅眨巴着碧绿色的眸子，好像一下子从贝蕾丝的脸上看透了哪些东西。  
雨变小了，细雨变为一张幕布，它从两人之间散落。贝蕾丝看着昔日的学生之一，她发现多洛提雅也出落得亭亭玉立，和以往相比她从外表上变得更为成熟稳重。  
真是太好了。  
欣慰感从心中油然而生使贝蕾丝露出了一抹笑容。  
“啊呀。”多洛提雅眨了一下眼睛。  
“老师能陪我一会儿吗？”很明显，这位对情感问题敏感聪慧的前学生她的心中已经了然了些什么。

雨还在下，风依旧卷着那块窗帘布向室内推送，修伯特站在办公桌旁看向他的皇帝。艾黛尔贾特坐回了办公位，她放在办公桌上的双手握着拳正面对着的待核审资料还是一笔未动。  
一旁的修伯特善意地提醒发呆的皇帝。  
“我的主君，开小差可不是皇帝该有的习惯。”  
结果只有无声的沉默弥漫在两人之间。  
修伯特察觉到艾黛尔贾特的怪异，他瞄向艾黛尔贾特刚才凝望的窗边，正巧有两个撑伞的人手挽手并肩而行，其中有一位穿着灰色的披风，很明显是她的皇后贝蕾丝，她和另一个人正有说有笑地走向位于里侧的温室。  
修伯特阴沉的面孔上绽放出一抹诡异的笑容。  
他已经发现他的皇帝心不在焉的原因了。  
“作为您的伙伴，我建议您稍作休息。”  
他对艾黛尔贾特行了个礼，当他弯下的腰还未起时就听到了椅子被拉拽的拖地声，接着是一阵急促的脚步声。  
“同时我认为阁下是不会做出给皇帝戴帽子这种非理智的行为的人。”  
修伯特起身时，艾黛尔贾特早已不见了踪影，只在门口留下了一抹斗篷的影子，亮红色在深灰色的墙砖上一闪而逝。  
“呵呵。”修伯特饶有兴致地看向窗外行走的那两人，“阁下不知道比起融洽的对话，亲密的动作习惯更容易让人心生妒忌吗？呵呵。”

安巴尔首都的温室和大修道院的温室完全不同。它最初的设计理念是作用于观赏用和对宾客开放的，它不像大修道院的温室给予许多土地作为苗圃培育植物，但初始设计上对培养植物所需的土地也并不是很吝啬，因为帝国皇帝本人对种植也颇感兴趣。  
有趣的是安巴尔温室的设计图被前后修改了三次，最终决定实施的还是第一版。  
温室由玻璃和钢制成，整体呈长方形屋顶呈半圆拱形，钢铁形成骨架玻璃则拼贴其上，前门由两扇大铁门组成，内部的屋顶装有照明设施，即使是雨天或者黑夜之中温室也能照常使用。  
屋内的正中仅摆着一张桌子和两张椅子，除此之外还有一个小型茶柜安置在稍远处，室内可供人走的道路呈T字形，植物补充了道路两边的空缺，它们在隔着大雨的温室内安静盛开，对于贝蕾丝来说这里的花朵都是未闻之物。  
“哼哼哼～”多洛提雅哼着某个曲调在茶柜边忙碌，瓷器间摩擦碰撞的声音围绕着她络绎不绝。  
玻璃制的温室比其他材料的建筑物更加炎热一些，再加上下雨和不透风的原因这栋建筑的内部变得越来越闷热，但好在现在是即将入冬的秋季，寒冷的空气将这温室变为了温暖的港湾。（顺便一提，温室在夏季基本是无人问津的。）  
雨似乎变大了，贝蕾丝能听到它砸落在玻璃上发出的嘀嗒声。温室内部听到的雨声是沉闷的，它有力的打在玻璃上，一下又一下激出令人睡意朦胧的音调。  
被众花环绕在暖洋洋的环境中聆听着一阵一阵雨滴声的贝蕾丝隐藏在身体内部的睡意正被一点点得勾挖而出，伴随着轻盈的哼唱与瓷器碰撞的合奏令端坐于此的贝蕾丝昏昏欲睡。  
“久等了，老师。”  
恰好这时多洛提雅终于将两人的茶水端上了桌。  
“谢谢。”  
看着自己的杯中逐渐的茶水逐渐充盈，贝蕾丝向着倒茶的多萝缇雅道了谢。  
多萝缇雅莞尔一笑坐上了对面的位置，茶水的香气弥漫在两人之间。众花的清香与空气中的潮湿感混杂在苹果茶的酸甜气息中在贝蕾丝的鼻尖缭绕。  
“这地方不错吧~老师。”  
贝蕾丝听到两块方糖落入茶水的声音，她抬头望向对面。  
“一开始还是小艾黛尔提议用玻璃做主材料建造的，老师提议用透布减少成本，你们两人还为此争论不休呢。“  
“但是最后还是玻璃制的更好些呢。”  
银色的茶水在金黄色的茶水中搅拌，多萝缇雅微笑着对贝蕾丝说道。  
“嗯。”  
贝蕾丝颔首一笑手指勾起瓷杯柄将嘴贴上茶杯边缘。  
艾黛尔贾特一如既往呢，有她带领下的学生们总是让自己分外放心，贝蕾丝那么想。  
“所以我们大家有时在想，老师什么时候能对小艾黛尔放心一点就好了。”  
“嗯？”  
贝蕾丝一愣，她把刚贴在嘴边的茶杯放回茶碟上露出一副困惑的表情看向多萝缇雅。  
“哎呀。“轻抿茶水的多萝缇雅对上贝蕾丝的视线，她微微一笑道，“老师自己没有注意到吗？”  
“无论是小艾黛尔还是其他人都是从老师那里毕业咯。”  
“老师...也把我们当做能独当一面的成年人来看待，怎么样？”  
贝蕾丝看向杯中竖起的茶叶梗，多萝缇雅的话让她想起早上从床上看到的背影。  
大量的伤口留下的伤疤刻印在少女的肌肤上，滑嫩的肌肤带着坚硬和磕碰的痕迹，连其身上的气息都带有三分泥尘味。  
那绝不是一天两天留下的痕迹，也许早在她们认识之前就已经存在了。  
被贝蕾丝的手指勾着的茶杯水面缓慢起伏着，漂浮其中的茶梗上下摇曳，贝蕾丝的表情在水面中变得模糊不清。  
身为老师的我居然...只在现在才发现那个孩子....  
多萝缇雅察觉到贝蕾丝表情中露出的愧疚，于是她索性把茶杯放回茶碟上继续话题。  
“我来举个例子吧，老师。”  
“以前小艾黛尔不是说过想和“深色头发、冷静沉着、身世成谜、能力强劲、偶尔露出微笑、做事果断、曾经做过佣兵”等特点的女性教师做伙伴吗？”  
多萝缇雅把自己的手放在嘴前掩住脸下部，贝蕾丝猜测她在憋笑，因为她弯曲的眼角和颤抖的肩膀出卖了自己。  
“老师一定是察觉到了小艾黛尔想要的是谁了吧？”  
“唔。”  
被一下子触到心结的贝蕾丝只能低下头，羞愧感油然而生令她的脸颊发红。  
“对不起。”  
因为她是真的没察觉到艾黛尔贾特想要的是谁。  
“哎呀。”多萝缇雅看着贝蕾丝脸上浮起的红色，满意地微笑着。  
贝蕾丝猜测到多萝缇雅一定是误解了什么，但是她本能觉得还是不要说清楚会比较好。  
“老师真的是很不擅长表达自己呢~”  
贝蕾丝看着她又抿了一口茶水。  
“但是这也是老师的魅力。 以前的老师总是面无表情，虽然是这样子，但是对所有人都很温柔。”多萝缇雅饶有兴致地将头抵在交叠地双手上盯着贝蕾丝。  
“嗯？”贝蕾丝回望着多萝缇雅的眼神，突然在她的身后发现了和花坛处类似的橘色花朵，它就在不远处静静地呆着。  
这朵花的名字是什么呢....？  
贝蕾丝努力地回想着，她呆愣地看着那朵花。脑海中花的样子颜色逐渐变成了另一个人，花瓣的颜色和形状变换成了皇帝的斗篷，披着这件斗篷的人现在在做什么呢？  
“和艾黛尔贾特结婚后老师的表情也逐渐变多了，对比以前的老师来说，我更喜欢现在的老师。”  
看着贝蕾丝渐渐发红的脸颊，多萝缇雅突然想到了什么，她坐直身体将双手放在膝盖上。  
“所以，老师要兑现养我的承诺吗？”  
“嗯？”  
贝蕾丝喝着茶水的手一抖，差点把茶水撒到身上。  
“那是在大修道院的温室里发生的事情呢，那天老师握着我的手说会在未来养我。”  
玩心大起的多萝缇雅用着及其暧昧的眼神与贝雷丝对视。  
“老师，该不会忘了吧？”  
她故意用着开玩笑的语气特意加重了“忘了”这个字词的音调。  
雨滴突然变急从天空轰然而至不断地击打天花板的玻璃，温室的四周很快被水帘包裹。  
“......”  
这时在贝蕾丝的心中一种叫做“投身于教育事业的献身觉悟”正在轰然倒塌。  
“老、老师？”  
意识到自己做了不得了事情的多萝缇雅站起身推着她的肩膀，而贝蕾丝的双眼就像遇到了恐怖的事情那样陷入了死寂，任她怎么呼唤都不回应。  
原来在我不知道的情况下我不仅对一个学生出手了吗！？  
这个世界里的贝蕾丝究竟是怎么回事啊！究竟对多少学生出手过了！？  
对学生做这种事...难道不知道什么是羞耻吗！！  
难道连艾黛尔贾特也是....  
换句话说对那么多学生都做过那么多事情还消失不见的贝蕾丝难道是一个渣——  
啪——咚————！  
贝蕾丝手中的茶杯最终还是倒翻在两人的茶会桌上，泼洒而出的热茶茶叶飞溅在贝蕾丝的衣服上，但是贝蕾丝像什么都没有感觉到那样呆然得看着多萝缇雅，曾经被她手指攥着的茶杯倒扣在桌子上。  
“老师？你没事吧？”  
多萝缇雅拿出随身的手帕想为贝雷丝擦去茶渍。  
“！”  
但是在手帕快要接触到贝蕾丝衣服的那一刻贝蕾丝突然站起身。  
“老师？”  
突然站起身的贝蕾丝让多萝缇雅吓了一跳，接着她就看见贝蕾丝的脸迅速升温直至整张脸都变为全红。  
“我我我、我我我、我我我我“  
贝蕾丝一直想做个好老师，对艾黛尔贾特的情感她并不是完全没有察觉。  
只是她在短时间内真的很难接受这种立场变化，无论是突然鼓动的心脏还是忽然撩动的心弦。  
“我我我我我我我我我我我”  
突如其来的变故让她没有空做好心理准备，就像她在圣墓课题因为失去父亲而越发沉浸于自我提升那样，接二连三的事件不断推搡着她往前走，直到遇上她不愿意做出抉择的事件为止。  
而且......如果让艾黛尔贾特知道自己的老师其实是个胆小鬼，那她一定会很失望的。  
“我去去去去去、去送送送伞。”  
说完贝蕾丝一把抓起架在桌边的油布伞快速朝着门口跑去，但是心脏的躁动和脑中乱窜的悸动迷失了她的判断让贝蕾丝一脚踩在凸起的台阶上。  
“小心！”  
还好慌乱中多萝缇雅拉住了贝蕾丝的手臂，让她没有摔倒在地。  
“谢谢。”  
起身后的贝蕾丝短促得道了一声谢接着就迅速奔向温室的门外。  
“第一次看到老师...那么慌乱呢...”  
多萝缇雅看着奔跑逃离的贝蕾丝喃喃开口道。  
“小艾黛尔到底是施加了什么魔法呢？"  
雨水急切地从天空跃下，前赴后继地砸在温室的玻璃上形成的音调也逐渐变得快速又紧凑，似乎有什么极为渴求的情绪夹杂其中。  
这时，在急降的大雨中多萝缇雅发现温室的门口曾有一抹身影闪过，那是纯白盖于大片赤红之上的颜色，皇宫内的所有人都熟知这个配色的主人是谁。  
"啊，玩得太过火了呢。"  
多萝缇雅优雅地转了一个圈，拿起自己的油布伞从侧门悄悄离开。

彼时骤雨急降。  
“呼啊....呼啊...”  
雨水不断从肌肤上划过给早已燥热的皮肤带来一丝微凉，雨水濡湿的头发黏在耳根和脸颊，潮湿伴随难耐在雨中散开，雨水在墨蓝色的发丝上结成水滴，滴落在贝蕾丝的脸上划过她的脸颊顺过她的下嘴唇。  
喘息声接二连三得从她微张的嘴唇中流露而出，贝蕾丝抵在玻璃制的墙壁上侧着头朝下看着压制在自己身上的人。  
与贝蕾丝墨蓝色的眼眸所接触的是艾黛尔贾特紫藤色的眼瞳，她的眼神在黯淡的阴天依旧发出炯炯光彩，仿佛被点亮火焰的蜡烛持续不断地燃烧着。她包裹着皇帝手甲的左手禁锢着贝蕾丝的右手腕。她将贝蕾丝按在这玻璃墙上加大的力气就像是一种命令不允许贝蕾丝移开分毫。  
“...”  
贝蕾丝紧抿嘴唇轻轻挪动了一下右手腕，接着就被艾黛尔贾特用更大的力道按了回去。  
无奈之际的贝蕾丝只能被迫地正视面前的艾黛尔贾特。艾黛尔贾特似乎已经在这场大雨里待了很久了，她的皇帝斗篷上沾了雨水，大片雨水的痕迹使她的披风变为了暗红色，甩起的幅度也不像以前那般轻盈。  
贝蕾丝刚越出温室大门的那刻，艾黛尔贾特突然出现在贝蕾丝的左手边，就在贝蕾丝惊讶之际她猛然拉住贝蕾丝的右手腕将其按于这玻璃墙之上，随动作起落而飞起的皇帝斗篷边缘逐落下数滴雨水。  
她待在雨中多久了？  
贝蕾丝凝视着戴于艾黛尔贾特头上的金冠，那已染上一层由溅落的水滴碎片构成的水雾，水滴们正沿着鹫鹰爪子的纹路滑落进银白色的发丝之间，被盘起的头发此时已被沾湿，曾经一丝不苟的严格也难逃情感上的自我放逐，鬓角边濡湿的头发紧贴在艾黛尔贾特脸颊上，有一撮稍长的则贴于她的嘴边。  
“老师看起来和多萝缇雅的关系很好。”  
阴沉的光线并不能阻挡住艾黛尔贾特眼中所散发的光彩，她微皱着眉头压抑着声线盯住贝蕾丝的脸。  
“....”  
贝蕾丝看着她，只是动了动嘴角什么都没说。  
她认为在艾黛尔贾特生气的时候说一些其他的话反而更容易激怒她。  
“可我还是想老师更加关注我一些。”  
艾黛尔贾特似乎对贝蕾丝的反应很不满意，她沉着声朝贝蕾丝靠近了一点。  
一滴雨落在艾黛尔贾特的头发上，她的头顶淌下一道水线划过右眼落在贝蕾丝的心口。  
“艾黛尔贾特...”  
从艾黛尔贾特的眼神中看出渴求与不甘心的贝蕾丝，只能用还没被她钳制住的左手为她把粘在嘴角的发丝拂下。  
“艾尔。”  
艾黛尔贾特皱起眉头用空下的右手握住贝蕾丝贴在她脸上的左手掌，手甲带着雨水的冰冷刺痛了贝蕾丝的心脏，墨蓝色的瞳子内映照出的紫藤色的眼眸中带有一丝倔强和愤怒，但是她握住贝蕾丝的手却没有因她的愤怒而用力。  
“艾尔....”  
贝蕾丝轻声呼唤着她，可艾黛尔贾特没有回应她。  
艾黛尔贾特的眼神不由自主地被贝蕾丝牵动着，她的目光随着一滴从贝蕾丝脸颊上滑落的雨水来到贝蕾丝的颈脖沿着那块藏于皮肤下的肌肉划进颈部的衣物中。  
她的呼吸一顿，长久压抑的欲望疯狂地击打着她的心脏，激扬的鼓点使她下意识咽了一口口水。  
“艾尔？”  
贝蕾丝察觉到艾黛尔贾特突然加速的呼吸声，她小心地呼唤着艾黛尔贾特。接着艾黛尔贾特突然凑近，几乎是将整个身子压了上来，她贴在贝蕾丝的肩膀上细嗅着贝蕾丝颈脖间的气味。  
“嗯..”来自颈脖间的瘙痒感令贝蕾丝忍不住发出了一点声音，她能感觉到艾黛尔贾特正在用鼻尖轻触她的颈脖，就像在巡视领地那样来回地扫动，来自艾黛尔贾特的呼吸不断喷洒其上，温热柔软的触感不停地在心尖上拂过。  
随后她感觉到脖子间的衣物被拉开了，艾黛尔贾特的呼吸声变得更加剧烈了，也更加炽热。  
“忍住。”  
短暂的命令后紧接着的是来自脖子间的钝痛接着是一阵强烈的刺痛感，温润柔软的口腔与强硬蛮狠的牙齿触感压制在贝蕾丝的颈脖上。  
“唔！”  
贝蕾丝咬着牙压抑着声音，颈脖被撕咬的痛感异常强烈，她想起曾经在战场上遇见的魔兽，它们会咬住猎物的颈脖后带回巢穴。  
强烈的痛苦没有持续很久，之后贝蕾丝感觉到有一丝温润的触感从自己的颈脖处传来，轻柔地拂过那块啃咬留下的伤口，温热潮湿的尖端顺着那块流着血的凹处细细舔舐抚弄，将渗出的血液全部舔尽。  
“老师，今晚之前我会把工作都处理完，所以今晚我们....”  
艾黛尔贾特轻声地说道，她炽热的吐息依旧缠绕于贝蕾丝颈脖间的伤口。  
她的语气从之前的逼迫变为了一种情欲的展现，就如她现在不断地用舌头爱抚着留下的伤痕的行为一样。  
她的头抵着贝蕾丝的下颚让贝蕾丝无法看到她的表情。  
“怎么，不愿意吗？”  
没有马上听到贝蕾丝的回复令艾黛尔贾特的语气一冷，她的嘴唇贴在贝蕾丝的颈脖上用着不容分说的语气回问她。  
“好.....吧。”  
颈脖处的冰冷打断了贝蕾丝的思绪，她低垂着眼睑轻声回应，她感受到这具身体与艾黛尔贾特交织的心跳声，那是比这雨更急更有力的节奏。贝蕾丝用左手环着艾黛尔贾特的腰部把她拥得更紧一些，期望用自己的身体暖和她被雨水夺去的体温，就像回应了她，艾黛尔贾特也把自己的右手伸过她的腋下使两人紧紧拥抱。  
距离她们不远处的另一处花坛上不知其名的橘色花朵仰望着天空，无色的雨滴降落其上溅落出众多露水。  
她们彼此的身体带着温热的潮意在这磅礴大雨中紧贴，两方焦躁不安的心跳声在这雨中产生了轰然的共鸣。  
雨一直下，越演愈烈。  
————————————————————————————————————————  
还没完， 土鳖肯踢牛！！


End file.
